


Кто кого?

by Assidi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 20:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Сансу Старк выдали замуж за Рамси Болтона. Но она не покоряется судьбе, а стойко сопротивляется, и Рамси не удается с ней справиться.





	Кто кого?

Санса согласилась на предложение Мизинца выйти замуж за Рамси исключительно ради Винтерфелла. Как-никак, последняя в своем роду, а в Винтерфелле должен остаться хотя бы один Старк. Желательно, живой и здоровый, как телесно, так и душевно. Глядя на Теона Грейджоя, Санса начинала сомневаться, что рядом с Рамси Болтоном ей удастся сохранить себя. Но если она не сохранит себя, как она сохранит Винтерфелл? 

На протяжении свадебной церемонии и свадебного пира Рамси разговаривал вежливо, улыбался широко и делал вид, что он самый настоящий северный лорд, а не какой-нибудь там бастард. Но Сансу было не обмануть. Она видела, как Рамси на нее смотрит. Джоффри смотрел точно так же. От Джоффри ее защитил Тирион, а кто защитит ее от Рамси? Его отец? Вряд ли. 

Санса выходила замуж уже второй раз, но в этот раз ей уже не отвертеться от брачной ночи. «С Тирионом и то было бы лучше», — подумала она, вставая из-за стола. Все вокруг смотрели на нее, и Рамси тоже смотрел. Надеялся увидеть в ней тот страх, что навечно поселился в глазах Теона?..

Когда они вошли в спальню, все провожающие удалились доедать и допивать то, что осталось на столе (еды хватило бы если не на долгую зиму, то на короткую точно), только Теон почему-то не ушел. Санса неуверенно посмотрела на него. 

— Вонючка пусть остается, — небрежно бросил Рамси. — Он нам не помешает, а в случае чего и поможет. 

И уже протянул руки к Сансе, намереваясь разрезать на ней платье. Но она отступила на шаг в сторону и, высоко подняв голову, спросила: 

— Ты ноги вымыл? 

— Что? — не понял Рамси.

— Ты лорд Винтерфелла и Хранитель Севера. Хранителю Севера не подобает ложиться в постель с немытыми ногами. 

Рамси посмотрел сначала на Сансу, потом на Теона, схватил со стола предусмотрительно приготовленный кувшин с вином, наполнил кубок, выпил и бросил на пол. После чего накинулся на Теона:

— Ты слышал, Вонючка? Помой мне ноги! 

— Так воды же нет, — пробормотал Теон. 

— С кухни принеси! 

Санса улыбнулась той самой очаровательной улыбкой, от которой теряли голову все лорды Красного Замка, кроме разве что лорда Тайвина. 

— И пусть Теон сначала вымоет руки, иначе твои ноги станут еще грязнее! Да и мне самой бы вымыть руки не мешало — вся испачкалась на пиру. Нам надо запастись салфетками, во всех лучших домах Королевской Гавани давно пользуются салфетками во время еды! 

Рамси сравнялся цветом лица со своим розовым дублетом, Теон — со штормовым морем. Он попытался выдавить что-то вроде: «Я Вонючка», на что был жестко оборван Сансой: 

— Никаких вонючек в своем доме я не потерплю! Ходят тут всякие с немытыми руками и ногами, а потом дети серой хворью заболевают! Немедленно все на кухню за водой, и я с вами, а то слуги после пира, небось, забыли с какой стороны за котел браться! 

Это была самая странная брачная ночь в истории Семи Королевств. Слуги, как и ожидала Санса, перепились, кто был способен поднять котел, уже не мог его опустить, поэтому воду пришлось нагревать Теону. Что, разумеется, привело к потопу и почти к пожару, но пожар, к счастью, удалось затушить дублетом Рамси. Когда, наконец, Теон помыл руки, а Рамси ноги, обнаружилось, что новобрачная уже спит мертвым сном. Рамси хотел было ее разбудить и исполнить супружеский долг, но так устал, что рухнул рядом и мгновенно отрубился. 

 

Проснулся Рамси от того, что кто-то сдернул с него одеяло. Он с трудом разлепил веки и покрутил головой, чтобы увидеть, кто тут такой наглый. Наглой оказалась бабища раза в два толще Толстой Уолды и раза в полтора выше самого Рамси. Бабища бесцеремонно сгребла одеяло, бросила его в большую корзину и взялась за простыню. Рамси, лежащий на кровати, не был ей помехой — толстуха выдернула простыню легким движением, от которого Рамси покатился на пол. 

— Ты кто? — только и сумел вымолвить он. 

— Прачка я, — неприветливо ответила толстуха. — Ишь, разлегся, выметайся давай, сейчас здесь ремонт будут делать. 

— А где Вонючка? — спросил Рамси первое, что пришло ему в голову. 

— Какой еще вонючка? — не поняла прачка. — В стирке, наверное. Давай, поторапливайся, я ждать не буду, у меня еще куча дел. 

Прачка плотоядно посмотрела на Рамси, а потом на свою корзинку, словно пытаясь понять, влезет он туда или нет. Оказаться в стирке Рамси не хотелось, поэтому он второпях натянул первое, что нашел, и побежал искать Сансу. 

Санса нашлась в главном зале Винтерфелла в компании Русе Болтона и его жены. Не самая подходящая компания для того, чтобы высказать жене все, что он о ней думает. Тем не менее, Рамси, все еще кипя гневом, подскочил к Сансе и только собрался что-то сказать, как жена заговорила первой:

— Сколько у тебя людей, способных держать в руках топор? 

— Кого-то надо зарубить? — не понял Рамси. 

— Не зарубить, а нарубить, — поправила Санса. — Дрова, стропила для крыши, потолочные балки... смотри, я написала список работ по приведению замка в порядок. Занавески, скатерти и прочие украшения беру на себя. За тобой — общее руководство восстановлением Винтерфелла. 

— Да его восстановили уже, — пробормотал Рамси и потянулся за кубком. 

Санса перехватила его руку.

— Ты это называешь «восстановили»? Пару крыш заново сделали и в паре башен перекрытия поменяли. Люди в палатках ночуют, лошади вплотную друг к другу стоят, а зима, между тем, близко! Кто восстанавливал Винтерфелл, хотела бы я знать. 

— Да мы их повесили, — небрежно поговорил Рамси. Разговор не нравился ему все больше и больше. Он протянул руки к Сансе, намереваясь ее обнять, но девушка отодвинулась вплотную к Толстой Уолде. 

— Если всех работников вешать, некому работать будет! — отрезала Санса. — Ешь овсянку и ставь людей на работы! А то у тебя оруженосцы снеговиков лепят, а рыцари похабные анекдоты рассказывают. При оруженосцах, между прочим! А зима близко! 

Русе Болтон в разговор не вмешивался, но очень довольно улыбался. Уолда ела овсянку с медом и тоже улыбалась. Рамси никто меда не предложил. 

— А что за ремонт в нашей спальне? — поинтересовался Рамси. Хотел грозно, но не получилось. 

— Ремонт — везде, почему наша спальня должна стать исключением? — ответила Санса вопросом на вопрос. И, сочтя разговор оконченным, обратилась к Уолде: 

— Уолда, милая, какие пеленочки ты хочешь для своего маленького? С цветочками или с волчатками? 

Рамси разговор оконченным не счел. Схватил Сансу за локоть и прямо спросил: 

— А у нас с тобой когда будет наследник? 

— Когда ремонт закончим! — безапелляционно заявила Санса. — Наследник Винтерфелла и будущий Хранитель Севера не должен появиться на свет среди развалин! 

Санса рывком освободила руку и повернулась к Уолде:

— Пойдем, милая, поговорим о своем, о женском. 

 

Рамси Болтону все никак не удавалось осуществить свои супружеские права. Из-за ремонта ночевали все время в разных комнатах, причем не всегда Рамси оказывался в одной комнате с Сансой. Пока он пытался ее найти, становилось совсем темно, а факелы, ради экономии топлива, по ночам гасили. Пару раз Рамси удалось попасть с Сансой в одну постель, но в первый раз она спала мертвым сном и никак не хотела просыпаться. Для Рамси это не было помехой, он перевернул ее на бок и пристроился сзади, но Санса умудрилась, не просыпаясь, так вдарить ему босой пяткой по коленке, что всякое желание продолжать пропало. В другой раз Рамси так утомился, что заснул раньше супруги, со сладкой мыслью: «Вот проснусь, и тогда...» Но, проснувшись, он обнаружил рядом с собой не Сансу, а Теона. 

— Ты что здесь делаешь, Вонючка? — злобно спросил Рамси. 

Теон растерянно похлопал глазами, потом торопливо вскочил, и, хлопнув себя по лбу, сказал:

— Вот кого я еще не сосчитал! 

После чего убежал быстрее, чем Рамси успел хоть что-то сказать. 

Теон некоторое время слонялся по Винтерфеллу без дела, и всем было на него наплевать. Всем, кроме Сансы. Ни на что продуктивное Теон способен не был, но Санса и его привлекла к делу — считать людей, лошадей и выполненные работы. Он также слонялся целый день по замку и двору, но внимательно за всем наблюдал и результаты наблюдений записывал на бумажку. Потом отдавал бумажки Сансе и та, по одной ей известным критериям, начисляла всем какие-то «трудодни». Никто не знал, что означает это слово, но тем, у кого трудодней было мало, мясо на обед не давали. Вонючкой Теона теперь назвать было трудно — он мылся каждый день и стирал одежду, опять-таки по настоянию Сансы. Рамси он по-прежнему боялся, но Сансу, похоже, боялся еще больше. 

Рамси сам начинал ловить себя на том, что побаивается Сансу. Даже страшно было о таком думать — чтобы он, которым на Севере пугали маленьких детей, боялся какой-то девки? Ну, не какой-то, а Старк, но все равно же девка! А он с ней сладить не способен! А все потому, что Санса стала совершенно непредсказуемой. То она принималась сама командовать плотниками, причем произнося такие слова, который и сам Рамси не знал, то по-женски щебетала с Уолдой Фрей и винтерфельскими девушками, сидя за вышивкой. Рамси сам пришел как-то на эти посиделки, Санса даже позволила ему обнять себя за плечи и поцеловать в щеку. Он уже примерился, как бы удачнее ее подхватить и поволочь в спальню, как вдруг Санса спросила: 

— Как звали отца Брандона Корабельщика? 

Рамси замешкался, не зная, как ответить (он и генеалогию Болтонов нетвердо знал, не то что Старков) и Санса, презрительно бросив: «Какой же ты Хранитель Севера, если элементарных вещей не знаешь», пересела на другой стул, оказавшись за широкой спиной Уолды. 

 

Через пару дней, осушив кувшин эля, Рамси понял, что надо решать вопрос силой. Он подкараулил Сансу в коридоре и набросился на нее сзади, зажав ей рот рукой, чтобы больше не спрашивала про генеалогию Старков. Все равно он ее не выучил — на первой же странице «Истории Севера» он засыпал. Санса даже не сопротивлялась, так, пару раз топнула ножкой. Одной рукой, да еще в полутьме, развязывать шнуровку на платье было очень сложно, а свой любимый свежевальный ножик Рамси где-то потерял. Он подозревал, что ножик стащил Вонючка, но Вонючка на глаза Рамси не попадался. Если бы попался — отдал бы нож, как миленький, даже если бы ножа у него не было. 

— Ну, что, попалась, птичка, — говорил Рамси, ожесточенно дергая за шнурок. — Сейчас я тебе перышки-то пообрываю! Думала, Рамси Болтона можно вечно за нос водить? Да Рамси Болтон догонит, сдерет кожу, потому еще раз догонит и еще раз сдерет! 

Санса ничего не говорила, и это сильно раздражало Рамси. Он не привык, чтобы жертвы не просили пощады и не сопротивлялись. Но это не повод прекратить. Развязать всю шнуровку терпения не хватало, и Рамси стал ожесточенно выпихивать Сансу из наполовину развязанного корсажа. Он так увлекся этим занятием, что не сразу осознал, как что-то легонько стукнуло его по спине. А потом не очень легонько. А потом окончательно придавило под своей тяжестью, и все это сопровождалось грохотом упавших бревен. 

Санса, вовремя отскочившая, заорала во всю глотку: 

— Грейджой, Утонувшего твоего Бога через Медвежий остров Стеной по кумполу! Ты почему мне не сказал, что на этой галерее не закреплены потолочные балки? Да я знаешь, что сейчас с тобой сделаю? Сам тут будешь стоять потолок поддерживать! 

Рамси готов был поклясться, что минуту назад Вонючки и близко не было, но сейчас он появился из ниоткуда, смотрел на Сансу виноватыми глазами и что-то едва слышно мямлил. 

— Что стоишь, как септа Бейлора? А ну давай, помогай! — и ласково спросила у Рамси: — Тебе больно, дорогой? 

Рамси сдавленно промычал что-то неразборчивое. 

Теон взялся двумя руками за упавшее бревно и тут же уронил его еще раз, отчего Рамси коротко вскрикнул и потерял сознание. Ему повезло, что он пропустил дальнейший разговор Сансы и Теона, происходящий на весьма повышенных тонах и с употреблением выражений, не свойственных леди. Леди Кейтилин, наверное, от такого упала бы в обморок, а Арья бы долго и громко аплодировала. 

Очнулся Рамси в комнате мейстера — где-то под крышей одной из самых высоких башен. Мейстер хлопотал над своими пузырьками, а Санса стояла рядом, заламывая руки: 

— Ты жив, дорогой? Это было ужасно! Я надеюсь, ногу тебе не отрежут! Ну, если и отрежут, то один-два пальца, а это не страшно, Теон подтвердит! 

«Вонючки только здесь не хватало», — подумал Рамси и снова потерял сознание. 

 

Санса Старк и Теон Грейджой стояли на внешней стене Винтерфелла и смотрели, как Болтоны в полном составе отбывают в Дредфорт. В середине отряда ехали две закрытых повозки. В одной помещались Русе Болтон со своей женой Уолдой и новорожденным сыном, в другой — забинтованный с головы до ног Рамси и два мейстера с запасами макового молока и прочих снадобий. Теон провожал повозки испуганным взглядом, словно бы ожидая, что сейчас они повернут обратно и все начнется заново. Санса смотрела уверенно и торжествующе. 

— Как тебе удалось его не бояться? — спросил Теон после долгого молчания. — Я до сих пор... — он осекся и замолчал. 

Санса посмотрела куда-то в небо и вздохнула. 

— Когда я была невестой Джоффри и он издевался надо мной немногим меньше, чем Рамси над тобой, Тирион Ланнистер дал мне книгу «Как защититься от психологического насилия». Я не успела прочитать ее всю, но то, что запомнила, отлично сработало! 

Теон посмотрел на Сансу Старк с уважением, какого не удостаивалась еще ни одна женщина, включая его собственную сестру. А Санса, провожая взглядом хвост Болтоновского отряда, подумала, что зря не доверяла Тириону, когда жила в Королевской Гавани. И, пожалуй, хотела бы с ним встретиться еще раз и поблагодарить за книгу. А если разговор при этом затронет и другие темы, она будет совсем не против.


End file.
